


Red Hot Chili Pepper

by JSMillie



Category: Piled Higher and Deeper
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Unreliable Narrator, i mean it is ratemyprofessors, many unreliable narrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSMillie/pseuds/JSMillie
Summary: The unthinkable has happened. Our heroes have made it out the other side and become professors. Now they must contend with… RateMyProfessors.





	Red Hot Chili Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> First posted work on AO3! I figure I'm just going to do the four main characters, but could also change my mind later and add others. Next chapter will probably be Mike.

**AWESOME**  
_Overall quality_ : 5 / 5  
_Level of difficulty_ : 3 / 5  
_Tags_ : [Caring] [Skip Class? You Won't Pass.]

Incredibly smart and dedicated. Exams aren’t so bad if you actually pay attention in class. Plus she sometimes brings baked goods to class! Like chocolate chip cookies before the midterm, or chocolate cupcakes on Halloween, or double chocolate brownies to the review session before the final…

 

 **AWFUL**  
_Overall quality_ : 1 / 5  
_Level of difficulty_ : 5 / 5  
_Tags_ : [Tough Grader]

DO NOT take 110 with her. The first exam was brutal. I got a 52. I needed an A for the class so asked if she would change it. She said no after barely listening to me. I tried again and she handed me a brochure on retail jobs in the area. Avoid.

 

 **POOR**  
_Overall quality_ : 2 / 5  
_Level of difficulty_ : 4 / 5  
_Tags_ : [Tough Grader]

Okay but unreasonably strict. I asked for an extension on a problem set and she only gave me two extra days. When I asked for a second one she refused. I was honestly surprised because she seemed really nice the time I went to class. 

 

 **GOOD**  
_Overall quality_ : 4 / 5  
_Level of difficulty_ : 4 / 5  
_Tags_ : [Amazing Lectures] [Inspirational]

Great teacher. Her enthusiasm for her subject is clear and I liked how she came up with creative ways to explain things in lecture. I really think she could have done better than rhyming “functions” with “jumpin’” in her song and dance routine, though.


End file.
